Tiffany (U2) (LOT/Tales of Nephilim)
Universal difference in timelines This profile covers how Tiffany story goes in timeline 2 aka Annie timeline. Difference to main timeline is that, in this universe Kiyoko never becomes Djinn god and thus she continues hers travels with Endymion. Of course during their travels their relationship deepens and twins are born. Two kitsune girls, who will carry lecasy of gods in their shoulders... Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Twin sister of Lissie and child of Endymion and Kiyoko. Like Lissie Tiffany was born during Endymion travels to this cruel world to learn planets dangers. Like hers sister their parents teached both girls quicly how defend themselves and they grow to be important asset in team. As strange was Lissie element gain was also Tiffanys. Their mother had element ice, but girls gained air and fire. Tiffany gotted latter and many speculated it was because girls personality. Tiffany was always quieter one with hers parent and sister, but when provoked she could ignite like fire which burn everything at its way. This was also weakens which Ares (while controlling Ashram) used as advance. This advance was almost costs Lissies and Kiyokos life, if not Endymion would not stop Ares in time. Tiffany blamed herself for happening even hers father told that he will forgive his daughter and told her train control hers habit. Still Tiffany feeling hurt and turn little unsure about her actions, which of course leaded more troubles. Later she learned whit Athenas training control more hers habit and use it advance to boost hers on abilities. She unlocked ``boost mode``. When someone would insult her, she would channel her feelings to her fire to make it stronger. In rematch whit Ares learned this hard way what happens when you anger fire kitsune. Many years later Tiffany parted hers way and start being temple maid at kitsune capital Forfux. There she teached her methods, battle tactics and usefull things to younger kitsunes and become honorable member of capital society. Tiffany tough she could live hers rest life at peace from world chaos, but one day hers sister came visit to told that they must join force once again to defend their biggest foe ever... Story Blogs Travels of Endymion: Hero demise: Another Threath to Terra: Appearance and Personality Tiffany appears as young woman with white hair and red eyes. She usually wears white dress with different kind jewelery. She also carries her sprear every where she goes. As stated above Tiffany is quieter side of sister even around her parents during childhood times, but as she grow ups she opend more and begin socialices more. Howewer what always was along side her is hers short temper as young age. There would times when something nasty was said anf it would cause her expolode like flame to anger. But these situtations lead her to trouble. This is also why she carried long time sorrow because it was her fault that hers father, sister, Fiona, Jane and especially her mother Kiyoko where badly injured during Ares ambush. But thanks to hers family which engourage her more she learned control her temper as hers inside flames to channel them to controlled fire whcih calmy swallow everything it path, instead raging aimless around. After many years passed she has been growed different more like mentor type person who enjoys be around groups and teach her wisdom to forward to younger generations. As said hers older days she has become temple maid and one of most valuable, honorable and loveable person in city. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawfull Good Name: 'Tiffany, Trickster among other kitsunes, baby girl by Kiyoko '''Origin: ' '''Legend of Terra/Tales of nephilim Gender: Female Age: 'Still rude to ask '''Classification: ' Kitsune/human/Planetary god hybrid 'Date of Birth: ' '''15, june 786, Terra current calendar of AFOT, Universe 2 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Gemini Birthplace: ''' '''Kitsune capital, Forfux Weight: Not this time Height: 175 cm Likes: Dislikes: Eye Color: Red Hair Color: White Hobbies: Values: Martial Status: Single Family: *'Father: Endymion, Mother: Kiyoko' *'Sister: Lissie' *'Uncles: Hercules, Ares,etc' *'Aunts: Athena, etc' *'Great-Uncles: Hades and Poseidon' *'Grandfather: Zeus' *'Great-Great-GrandMother: Gaia' *'Basically Great-Great-GrandFather: Highfather' Status: Affiliation: Previous Affiliation: Themes: Tiffany figth theme!/Firefox has been angered! Perfected kitsune!/Tiffany uses hers fire perfectly against her foe! Kitsune sisters has been awekend/Team battle theme! Combat Statistics Tier: High 7-A | 6-A Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Shapeshifting (complete tranformation), Regeneration (High-Low), Longevity (Kitsunes could live over 900 hundred years, plus demigods lifespan is unknow), Elemental and illusion Magic (Tiffanys element is fire and she also expert at Illusision magic), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Gained from father side), Explosion Manipulation (By Burn) '| After training, she gains 'Expert at Martial Arts, Instinctive Reaction (Via electricity manipulation), Crushing Fists and Ultra Legs, Flight (Via fire manipulation), 'Attack Potency: Large Mountain Level+, '(Like hers sister, Tiffany proved be more powerfull than hers mother) '| Continent Level, '(After training she could beat hers uncles in combat) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic, '(Tiffany could move and react about mach 900 speed) '| Massively Hypersonic+, '(After training hers speed and reaction rises about 1294 mach speed) 'Lifting Strength: ' '''Class M+, '(Has proven few times be stronger than his father) '| Class T+, '(Has been proven be stronger than Hercules or Athena) 'Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class+, '(Can match Ashram in combat) '| Continent Class, '(Has proven be match gods like Athena, Hercules and Ares) 'Durability: Large Mountain Level+, '(Can witstand strikes from hers sister) '| Contient Level, '(Can take punches from gods like Athena) 'Stamina: Superhuman, '(Can figth par with her Ashram) '| Superhuman+, '(Can figth evenly with hers father and uncles) 'Range: ' Melee,'' (With spear), ''Kilometers, (with abilities) '' | ''Melee, (with spear and basic attacks), Thousands of Kilometers, with abilities. '''Standard Equipment: *'Spear of Kitsunes' Intelligence: ' '''Gifted, '(Learned many tricks to fool hers opponent from her mother and kitsune clan and fighting skils from hers father. Tiffany has proven had more superior illusion manipulation than hers fellow members, which had gained her nickname trickters among other kitsunes '| Genious in combat, '(After trainig with Athena, Tiffanys martials and weapon skils highrockets so much that even his father has struggle keep up.) '''Weaknesses: *Younger self of her is short tempered and easily angered. In this state she can`t think hers all actions, thus leading her to trouble. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire, fire, fire: '''Tiffanys basic attack where she shoots fireballs, arrows or what shape comes her mind. There has been many variatons of this. *'Zap: Like hers father Tiffany can control electricity thanks her father heritate. She could zap someone or shoot thunder bolts. There is few times when se forms chain with elecrticity and graps someone with it along side little zap. Lastly she uses it like lasso to keep hers enemy at bay or throw it away. *'Burn: '''Tiffany charges few seconds fire ball to his left hand and then slams it to ground which makes explosion which begins travel burning eveything along side as it moves. This move has been burning at least 55 kilometers wide area. As older and after hers training this attack comes with even more powerfull. *'Fire cage: 'Tiffanys own special illusion. Like hers mother and sister along whole kitsune clan, she can also make illusion to fool hers oppnent. In Tiffanys case she boost his illusion with fire manipulation and usually makes fierce flame illusion, where is fire which are just illusion along side real fire. This has go many hers foes of guard. *'Focus: 'After training Athena Tiffany learned focus hers energy from fire to boost hers attacks. Usually she ignites herself with fire to make hers attacks more lethal. One of her favorite is infuse hers spear during figth. *'Up to air: 'Thanks hers fire manipulation she can heat air below her to make her self fly. After she mastered her skill with Athena she can fly as fast she could move at land, which ha sbeen surpised her sister few times. '''Key: ' '''Pre-training | Post-Training Note:'' ''Ready, but there may be changes in future..... Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Mamutto vs Lissie and Tiffany (Hunter Blood) Mamutto Profile (6-A keys and Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *Tiffany teached hers spear skills to Annie. Even Samael teached lot to Annie, Tiffany stated that they are good basic moves, but there is room for more perfect move set. So, technically Tiffany finished Annies sprear figth skills. Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Fire Users Category:Illusionists Category:Hybrids Category:Electricity Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Spear Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Legend of Terra Category:Explosion Users